Four Seasons
by TwlghtDrmr
Summary: //Semi-AU\\ It is the season of heartbreak, nostalgia, love, and loss. It is a season of friendship. //ContestPokeIkarishipping\\
1. In Spring

**Four Seasons**

A Collection of One-Shots:

In Spring

_/ / you light me up and then I fall for you / / _

_/ / stumbling on reasons that are far and few / /_

_/ / I'd let it all come down and lend some for you / /_

_

* * *

  
_

_/ / pretty baby, don't you leave me, I have been saving smiles for you / /_

_

* * *

  
_

So as lately, I've been feeling a little down. And I have a huge, huge, _huge_ writer's block. I've started chapters (a long time ago) and I just have **no** idea what I'm going to do next. Honestly, I am stuck. Although there have been a few stories running through my head I figured I'd write them down while I'm stuck in this depressed, nostalgic and writer's block-y stage.

School is ending in only a few months for me, and it's my last year in high school.

I'm really nervous – but most especially, I've been getting really depressed because – well, you know, I'm leaving high school! I'm leaving a lot of friends (my two best friends are all going to different schools, so yeah…) in fact I don't think anybody I really am good friends with is going to my university.

And that's okay too – because college is all about new experiences!

But still, I'm really, I dunno how to describe it 'cause it's not like I'm full on I'm-going-to-commit-suicide-because-I-don't-want-to-leave-for-college emo depressed, but I've been feeling really nostalgic. So this is where _Four Seasons_ comes from.

A season for each girl, the fourth season being an epilogue of sorts – that is to say.

* * *

_Summary: (Semi-AU)(…ish) It is the season of heartbreak, nostalgia, love, and loss. It is a season of friendship. //ContestPokeIkarishipping\\_

_In Spring: May turned to face the ocean, his eyes watching her back, the brief taste of salt on her tongue._

* * *

It is spring.

Lightly peeking from their buds are brilliant green leaves, almost as if they have saved up all their energy during winter so they can shine so brightly like they do now. Dew lightly coats the early morning grass, slightly damp from the previous night's light spring shower. Barren trees begin to aglow with color, while the soil has a dark color to it, perfect for planting.

May Maple places the gardening brush away from her, as she leans carefully on her feet, not wanting to brush the cold damp grass. May smiled to herself pleasantly, as she eyed the berry plants she'd planted. The soil was dark in color, although light near the edges, as if the middle of the field had been upturned multiple times, specks of white coloring the dirt. The small garden sat in the backyard of May's house, far in the corner of her yard, next to the large apple tree that had been there when May moved in. The house was a small, quaint little place – with a white picket fence in the front yard that evolved into tall, brown planks of wood, a white wrap around porch around a light blue – that almost looked as if there were lavender mixed in – house.

Beautifly floated briefly around May, excited about the berry blossoms it would have to be able to look at and the berries it would produce to eat. Blaziken sat on the wrap around porch, eyes closed but it's body ever alert. Skitty was (surprisingly) quiet and resting next to Blaziken, while Venasaur was curled in the morning sunlight, a content look on its face. Glaceon opted to flick about on the apple tree branches, lightly shaking water onto May's head, while Wartortle sat under the apple tree, looking up curiously.

May smiled briefly as she leaned on her knees, her face in her hands. Beautifly made a noise that caused May to turn, the look on the butterfly pokemon's face clearly said, 'Do you think that if you watch them they'll grow?'

May laughed at this thought before standing, brushing loose dirt off her shorts and wandered back into her house, the backdoors leading straight into her kitchen where she proceeded to wash off the grime and soil that had collected on her hands. May pulled a glass from the cupboards, and a loud clinking sounded through her house as ice hit the thick glass. A quick pop and bubble, and May was sipping on a Coke Zero in her cup.

She jumped up onto the island counter, watching outside the large windows of the kitchen that overlooked her backyard, the sun tiredly moving up the slope of the baby blue sky, not a single cloud in the sky. May felt her heart ache just a little bit, as she remembered those familiar skies from her pre-teen years.

Now at the age of twenty-five, May was an independent girl – a wealthy one at that, from all the contests and cups she'd won. She'd since then taken break from her last Grand Festival, the fifth cup she'd won, having not seen her family in a while. And although she'd reconnected with her family once again, she'd lost one other connection.

May shook her head of vacant memories that had begun to filter through her mind – a flourish of Wynaut, isolated islands and of that one particular –

May felt her face heat up, nearly dropping her glass as she jolted up in shock.

"Stop thinking about it, May…" She murmured absent-mindedly to herself, her body sliding from the island, the glass placed gently against the dark granite counters, her sapphire eyes still lingering on the blue sky above her.

* * *

_May!_

_How have you been? It's been so long! We haven't talked in what – a week? Hah! Well anyways –_

_I took your advice – I'm definitely taking a break from Contests. After that last cup in the Orre region, I'm way worn out!! I guess I didn't realize it until you'd told me about your experience after the cup you won when you were in Sinnoh._

_Speaking of which, how is moving in at your new house? I saw the picture – it's so cute!!! Squeee! I love it! You'd better invite me over for a house-warming party, okay!? I don't care if I'm all the way in Slateport, you'd sure as hell better invite me, I promise I'll make it!!_

…_So, have you talked to him recently? I know it's kind of random to ask – but still…_

_Mail me back soon, okay?_

_Love you lots!!_

_Dawn_

* * *

Dawn Berlitz was peppy even in her letters, May noted, smiling wryly to herself as she read the letter that had been written on adorable stationary (there were little Pidgey at the bottom!) with a light beige, orange color to it. She looked up at the carrier Pidgeotto that had flew the letter over.

Even with technology, May, Dawn and Misty preferred to keep in contact by mail. It seemed more meaningful rather than a computerized e-mail or text on a phone. Although they did frequently text, of course, but mail just seemed more special. May felt that familiar ache ignite in her veins again, but quickly shook it off as she picked up her own stationary (there were Blaziken in the background on hers) and a plain black pen, Pidgeotto landing gracefully on her window sill to wait for her to finish writing.

_Dear Dawn,_

_How is it you manage to stay so happy in your letters? You strange, strange female!!_

_Anyways, no, I have not talked to him. Why would I have?_

_That's all I'm telling you!!_

_Love you too!_

_May_

May stared at the brief, six-sentenced letter she'd written apprehensively, before sticking it into the envelope and rolling it and placing it in the tube around Pidgeotto's neck. It took off in a flurry of down feathers that scattered around the den that faced the beach.

It'd been almost a full month now since May had moved to Volencia Island. Her house faced the beach, which was only a five-minute walk away. She lived in a quieter area of the island, mostly filled with retired couples and senior citizens. Sighing briefly to herself May allowed herself to wander to Dawn's letter.

_…So, have you talked to him…?_

May snorted to herself.

"Talk to him… like I could…" May rolled her eyes as she leaned against the windowsill, her sheer white curtains billowing slightly with the salty sea breeze.

It'd happened just a month ago.

They'd met at a contest – he being a spectator, she participating. They'd talked briefly about the olden days, Johto and their rivalry that had sprung from the beach and the pink disc flying through the air. Laughing and cheerful, May had felt a wave of content nostalgia wash over her, calming her greatly as she spoke with her old-time friend and rival, Drew.

The two kept close on each other's scores and ribbons, numbers of cups, always competing to out do the other.

After winning the ribbon, Drew had invited her out for a congratulatory dinner. Perhaps she'd had a few too many cups of wine, but the next thing she knew she was stumbling into his hotel room, the cool sheets of the bed under her bare back.

The next morning she'd run off to her room, brain muddled and heart confused. He'd made no room to contact her – so she figured; it would be better not to talk anymore.

Sighing to herself, May let her body rest on the windowsill, all the energy suddenly gone from her. A Pidgey suddenly shot through her window, crashing on her hardwood floor. May shrieked in terror at the sudden onslaught of fear in her heart.

"W-what the hell?!"

The Pidgey was carrying a tube around its neck, cooing softly, recovering from its crash as if it were used to it.

May had a suspicious feeling that it was well versed in crash landings.

May ripped the letter open, as Pidgey flew off through the window, the handwriting familiar to her eyes

_May_

_We need to talk._

There was no signature, but the dark red rose petal enclosed in the envelope was enough for May to figure who it was.

* * *

The sun was just beginning to set, as May ushered around her house, closing and locking up windows and placing Pokemon in their pokeballs, practically hyperventilating.

She'd been restless all day – cleaning, cooking (or at least attempting to), cleaning some more, writing multiple frantic incoherent letters to both Misty and Dawn, and had even begun to alphabetize the books in her small library off the den by author.

It six p.m. now, and there had been no sign of Drew or anybody else near her house.

As May moved towards her front door, she could see the ocean, the waves rolling and pushing up against the sand. Her hand hung just above the doorknob, her mind reeling.

Pulling on her flip-flops, May locked the door behind her, depositing the keys in her short pockets. Her sandals clacked against her feet, echoing softly through the empty streets. But May left her sandals behind her as she stepped onto the sand, slick with water, her toes and feet sinking into the soft, mushy concoction. The wind blew slightly all around her, a few strands of brunette hair catching between her lips.

"May?" May didn't bother to turn, already knowing whom it was. She closed her eyes briefly, long lashes brushing against her cheeks.

"Yes, Drew?" She turned around completely. He was at least a head taller than her, in nothing but plain black shorts and a white button up. He watched her closely, almost as if analyzing if it were really May.

"…Did you get my letter?"

"Yeah…"

There was a strange, awkward silence that passed between the two, and May could feel her heart beating quicker. It was as if she were a little ten-year-old preteen once again, standing on the contest stage, bright lights blaring in her face and nameless faces watching her every move. But there was something different about this feeling – just a bit, that set it separate from every other emotion. It rushed through her veins, and May welcomed it this time with open arms, almost as if it were a familiar friend – but at the same time, a complete and utter stranger.

And May knew what it was. Maybe she'd known for a long time – even that morning after what had passed between the two. She'd just been too blind to see it at the time.

May turned to face the ocean, his eyes watching her back, the brief taste of salt on her tongue.

"How have you been…?"

May could hear the underlying "since that time" in his question.

"I'm good."

Another soft silence passed, the only sound of wind whooshing through her ears, almost as if she'd placed a shell against her ear, and waves lapping up against the shore.

"Dammit, May! Will you look at me?" Drew hissed next to May's ear, and she felt herself shudder involuntarily, her mind suddenly in shock at the close proximity of Drew.

She turned her head slightly, and close to her was Drew, his nose touching hers. His vivid olive eyes were stormy with anger – and something else that she couldn't quite figure out. Leaning ever so slightly closer – his lips brushed hers, hesitant.

His mind made up, he pushed his lips against hers, firm and insistent. Whimpering from under him, May's hand reached up, grasping his shirt tightly.

Pulling away, breathing harshly, May stared into Drew's eyes, her own wide with awe.

And as he moved in closer again, May felt that familiar feeling ignite in her veins once more.

* * *

_Dawn-Darling!_

_It's May! You'll never guess what happened. Well, I'm sure you can after a while but I'll give you a hint – we haven't talked in a month._

_Oh? I'm sure you're squealing right now. I know it!!_

_Anywho… I'd give you all the details but I don't think I could fit it all into this letter. So call me when you get this, all right??_

_Anyways, have you heard anything from Misty? I feel like I haven't gotten a letter from her in ages!_

_What's she doing, anyway?_

_Love,_

_May_

* * *

More like "WHO IS SHE DOING ANYWAY?"

No, just kidding.

Anyways the letter is there to help introduce the next chapter, which is going to be "In Summer" with Misty and Ash (POKESHIPPING WOO HOO!) as its center.

Sorry if this seemed rushed – it was. (Err; am I supposed to reveal that?)

And Orre IS a real region – I think it's a region you can play in one of the Pokemon Battle Stadium games for like, Wii or something. It's for one of the main consoles, that's all I really know!!

Anyway, hope you liked! I know it was superbly angsty but you know what? I LIKE MY ANGST!!!

(you know you do too :D)


	2. In Summer

**Four Seasons**

A Collection of One-Shots:

In Summer

_/ / lying in my bed I hear the clock tick and think of you / /_

_/ / caught up in circles confusion is nothing new / /_

_/ / you say, go slow… I fall behind…/ /_

_

* * *

  
_

_/ / the second hand unwinds / /_

_

* * *

  
_

Quietdrive's version of "Time After Time" rocks, by the way.

OHOHOHOHO!

To **earlymorninglight12**: The last chapter (winter) will feature all three shippings. I thought of that when I first started this:

My thought process – "OHMYGOD I COULD MAKE A STORY WITH ALL THREE SHIPPINGS AND THE SEASONS!! AND CALL IT FOUR SEASONS!!! YEAHHHH!!! …Wait… three shippings… four seasons…" silence "there's something wrong with this picture here…" silence "OH! I KNOW!! There aren't enough shippings for seasons!!!" silence "AHA!! I SHALL MAKE WINTER HAVE ALL THREE SEASONS IN IT!!!"

And thus, _Four Seasons_ was born!!

But no, seriously, that was like my EXACT thought process on this, ha ha!!!

And if you haven't noticed – each chapter has a blatant (kinda? More like subtle) mention of sex. Yes, this is an older take on a relationship – please don't shoot me.

* * *

_Summary: (Semi-AU)(…ish) It is the season of heartbreak, nostalgia, love, and loss. It is a season of friendship. //ContestPokeIkarishipping\\_

_In Summer: Because the words 'adventure' and 'journey' had become an ironic twist on a love long lost._

_

* * *

  
_

It is summer.

Heated and humid air scatters across the world, days filled with nothing but sunshine and the occasional spray of rain. Cinnabar Island is nothing but this – beaches, hot air, humid weather, cool ocean spray. It's a paradise for water and fire type pokemon, ironically enough – with a large volcano that most definitely created the island Misty stood on.

Misty stared at the multiple papers crumpled in her hand with growing annoyance, the top of the pile being a poorly drawn map and set of directions, a little strange (and horribly drawn) picture next to it, a terrible adaptation of her three sisters as cartoons, little peace signs by their faces. Misty twitched slightly, feeling a sudden urge to kill rise in her throat. She took in a deep breath as she noticed a few strangers giving her scared, and odd, looks.

Under were a two letters and their matching envelopes, courtesy of her two best friends, May and Dawn.

Currently Misty was attempting (key word: attempting) to locate the house her sisters had purchased for her as a parting gift, when Misty had officially handed the key (and perhaps her soul and gym) to her sister (read: devil) Daisy who would now be running the Cerulean City Gym. Although her sister had improved greatly as a battler, Misty still by far trumped her – and her sister's habit of getting lazy and refusing to battle, but rather asked for favors and simply handed badges out like candy on Halloween.

Shaking her head of the thoughts, Misty took in a deep breath of the salty sea air. She turned, a suitcase in hand and Togepi tucked safely in her red rucksack, towards the sea, the sun's rays reflecting off of it like a mirror. Cinnabar Island was a favorite place of Misty's (next to Volencia, where May resided) so the island was the perfect place for Misty's sisters to pick out for her to permanently move in at.

Looking back at the map in hand, Misty felt irritation begin to itch at her side again. All the map looked like was a bunch of incoherent lines scribbled and bunched together, a single x above a house at the top corner. All Misty could make out was the fact that the house was where she was supposed to live, and that… x marked the spot? Letting a frustrated growl out, Misty pushed her bangs away from her sticky face, the heat just starting to get to her and the humid oxygen sticking to her skin like goo.

Misty was really starting to get uncomfortable now.

Turning her face upwards, she closed her eyes and let the sunlight beat down on her face for a minute, before letting a breath of air fast and short upwards, her eyes opening, determined.

It'd only taken her another hour (that was good, in her eyes) to find the house, after asking around multiple strangers and housing developers and realtor agents scattered across Cinnabar Island's boardwalk, with at first no luck – until she realized there was a street address on the back of the paper with the map on it. Misty had nearly torn the paper up in frustration.

All her boxes sat stacked atop each other, the large black sharpie letters on them placing them in their respective rooms. The house was nice, it was cozy and just big enough for her and if she ever decided to invite May or Dawn over, all three could fit easily in the house with plenty of room to manage. There was no basement, but the second floor had a balcony extending from her master suite, a large claw foot bath tub in her bathroom and separate shower, three guest bedrooms, a wrap-around porch in white that curled around her blue house, a shade caught between dark navy and light azure. In her backyard (which was fenced in and decorated palm trees scattered the edge of the yard, the front of her house there was a cute white picket fence) there was a medium sized pool, big enough for her water pokemon including her Gyarados. There were dark mahogany floors all in the house, and the rest was painted all white – a blank canvas.

A new start, a step in her life.

She hated to use the words 'adventure' and 'journey' as most would describe moving out so far from Cerulean – to a popular vacation island and starting anew without any sisters or guardians watching and protecting your every move.

Because the words 'adventure' and 'journey' had become an ironic twist on a love long lost.

Misty pulled the letters from Dawn and May off their spot from the desk that had been set up in the room closest to her master suite – one she'd set up as an office, the other two to serve as guest bedrooms.

_Misty!!!_

_Your house looks just like mine!! Maybe somebody designed out houses together…? Or perhaps, all the houses look like this on vacation islands… I would think so. Dawn's doesn't look like our houses!! Well, that could be because she lives in an apartment… and in Slateport…_

_But never mind!!_

_You'll never guess whom I made up with… And YES, before you ask, I DO mean THAT kind of made up… hehehe!_

_Anyways – how exciting! A new 'step' in your life, huh? Because 'adventure' just wouldn't suit it, huh…_

_Love,_

_May_

Misty looked surprised at the picture of May's house – it did look really similar… She wandered back into her room absentmindedly.

_Misty, Misty, Misty…Oh, my darling Misty!!! How long has it been since I last received word from you?? How could you leave me hanging!!_

_Urgh so May finally got herself a boyfriend… and I know you know whom I'm talking about. Well, I guess if she's happy and satisfied (oh god… don't wanna think about it!!) then I suppose I have no right to complain…_

_But I guess they WERE made for each other, you know?? Unfortunately, no luck on my side… Wahh! There aren't any hot guys in Slateport!!!_

_Love,_

_Dawn_

Misty sat on the large king sized bed in her room, the bed barely taking up any room at all, situated at the center of a wall, to it's left the balcony doors, it's right Misty's walk-in closet, and across from it, her bathroom. She stared out her balcony doors, her clothes half opened and half in the closet, her things for the bathroom already unpacked. There were sheer curtains already up that had come with the house to cover the balcony doors, billowing inwards and towards her – almost so close she could touch it. It looked almost ethereal, the sun setting slowly beneath the sky, glinting off the ocean water, the opaque curtains muffling the light and scenery, the sounds of the ocean waves clear and close in Misty's ears.

* * *

It'd all happened only a few months ago, Misty had been wandering through Cerulean City, grocery shopping when she'd quite literally rammed straight into her past – Ash Ketchum. He'd grown taller since the last time she'd seen him (which could have been years, for all she'd felt at that moment) and was now at least a head and a half taller than her, his black hair still unkempt and spiky and maybe slightly longer, but his brown eyes were still held warmth and that strange, mischievous glow from their childhood years.

He'd been over enthusiastic and loud about seeing her again, causing Misty to turn red as he buried his face into her neck and hugged her tightly against him and by passers to giggle and coo at what they thought were a great couple.

Being the obvious gentleman Ash had offered to carry her groceries for her, the two walking through Cerulean's bustling market, chatting about the "good old days" and their adventures together, and occasionally what was happening at the moment. He was still in a constant battle over Pokemon Champion in Sinnoh with Paul – having already defeated the Elite Four in Kanto and claiming it's Champion spot. Misty noticed the constant stares he'd been getting – from young, budding trainers, as well as the girls, clearly ogling his title rather than his personality.

Although Ash having turned out to be quite a cute guy was probably a bonus, in their eyes.

She'd invited him into the house for dinner, her three sisters having gone somewhere, where, she can't quite remember, but then again, she couldn't quite remember much of that night – not that she'd tried to remember that much, that is. Misty tried to block the memory out as much as possible.

They'd gotten ridiculously drunk on various alcoholic beverages and the next thing Misty remembered was waking up curled up in Ash's arms. Her breathing had started to near hyperventilation, when she'd noticed then that Ash had begun to wake up and shift in his sleep, his arms still wrapped around her waist. When he'd realized finally what had happened, he had simply stared at her blankly for a moment before effectively freaking out.

He'd left shortly after, awkwardly and tensely, and there wasn't much Misty could have said to stop him, and Misty could still taste the bitter aftertaste of the salt in her tears.

* * *

Misty noted to herself that she would have to get darker curtain shades to go over the sheer ones, because they were not doing a very good job of keeping the sunlight out. Tossing and turning to the other side of the bed, she pulled her covers further over her head. Finding it harder to breathe because of the lack of oxygen, Misty threw her covers aside with a whine. Togepi was already awake and rolling around on the bed by Misty's feet, and Misty lunged to grab the small egg pokemon before it rolled itself right off the bed.

Sighing, she looked straight at Togepi in its eyes.

"You shouldn't do that, Togepi…" A pout formed on Misty's face, while Togepi simply cried out cheerfully, waving its short arms around happily.

Misty rolled her eyes, grinning.

"Ok! It's time for breakfast…" Misty glanced at the clock, the green light flashed as a 7 replaced the 6 in 8:57 a.m.

Misty wore her large white t-shirt that fell mid-thigh, her feet in a pair of light pink Skitty-shaped slippers, a gift from May. She opened the doors to her porch from the kitchen, letting Staryu, Starmie, Horsea, Psyduck and Gyarados into the pool, before pulling Psyduck out and placing him in a light red tube.

"You really should learn how to swim." Misty's hands sat on her hips, but Psyduck simply cried out cheerfully as it floated around in the warm water. The air was already heated to seventy degrees Fahrenheit and the water in her pool was warm from the sunshine.

Misty mulled over what she was going to do that day as she munched blankly on a piece of toast, a bowl of now soggy cereal and milk by her arm at the kitchen table. She dropped the slice of bread on her plate before stretching her arms above her, before meandering over to the porch doors.

"All right… I'm going shopping today, so I'm going to leave you all here with Togepi. Be good and watch over Togepi and the house, okay??" Misty smiled at her pokemon who simply cried back in response, a brief nod and confirmation of their duties.

Misty pulled off the large t-shirt and opted to wear a light yellow sundress that fell mid-thigh with a sweetheart neckline and was made of a loose, chiffon multi-layered fabric.

Grabbing a comfortable pair of flip flops and her bag, Misty locked the front door behind her, the gate clicking closed as she walked from her house to the Cinnabar Island boardwalk.

* * *

Her shopping had turned up totally fruitless – she'd ended up buying nothing and barely even looking at anything all day.

The sun was starting to set – but it was barely there and it still seemed like the afternoon to Misty. It was then she noticed that the water had fallen so low; there was a slight path to a rocky cliff jutting from the end of the beach. She walked past the large rocks, ocean water spraying lightly at her as it lapped against the dark black rocks.

There was a small, dry cove, untouched by the water but unreachable during high tide past the little walk way.

"Huh…" Misty noted, walking towards the back of the cove – where there was a small pool, indicating that the cliff had a hollow tunnel underneath it where water flowed through, the little pool of water an opening into that tunnel.

Misty had been so caught up in staring at the various water pokemon traveling past the little pool under in the water she was startled when she heard the cry of a Pikachu. Swiveling around quickly, Misty saw a Pikachu peek from where the path was, before jumping in. It stood for a moment and stared at her, curiously.

"Hey, Pikachu – wait up…!" Misty froze at the sound of the familiar voice, and the slight peek of dark spiky hair simply helped to confirm her suspicions.

Pikachu cried out cheerfully before running over to Misty and jumping into her arms. Misty made a slight noise as the pokemon impacted against her chest, before offering a strained smile to the electric mouse pokemon that was hugging her as though its life depended on it.

"Pikachu – hey, where'd you –" Ash's mouth was hung open, mid-sentence, as he looked up from the edge of the cove having just jumped down, eyes wide, and Misty could clearly see the shock in them.

Pikachu replied quickly, before shooting from Misty's arms to run straight back at Ash, opting for the familiar spot on his shoulder. Misty bit her lip – being the kind person she was, she was going to be courteous.

And if he couldn't be at least that to her, polite, that is, then she'd simply have to kick his ass and leave.

"Hello, Ash." She started in a clipped tone, before realizing her voice wasn't exactly how she wanted to pursue being well mannered.

"U-uh… hi, Misty." She saw him gulp visibly, and began to tug at the collar or his white shirt, a pair of black trunks hanging loosely from his hips, plain flip flops on his feet. Pikachu turned its head curiously at it's master and Misty, before jumping off Ash's shoulder and running off out of the cove.

'Huh, at least it isn't as dense as Ash.' Misty fumed, trying to keep her temper in check.

There was an awkward pause between the two, Ash scratching at the back of his head, while Misty stood with her arms crossed and looking away from the boy.

"So… how have you been?" Ash cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"Fine." Misty added on quickly, "How about you?"

"Good! Uh – yeah!" Ash replied a little too fast, stumbling over his words and his face had just begun to turn red. Misty frowned.

"Are you okay?? Is your face burnt, or something?" Misty's frown deepened as she stepped closer to the boy, as Ash's face got redder the closer she came. Misty's hands reached up before jerking Ash's head down to press his forehead against hers.

"Well… your temperature is normal…"

It was about this time Misty realized what she was doing. But before she could let go Ash's hands had wandered to her hips and gripped them tightly, before turning his face upwards and slamming his lips against hers.

It was a sloppy and rushed kiss, but Misty felt an exhilarating emotion fly through her veins as she pulled him down close and he pulled her up near him. Breathing heavily, Ash pulled Misty close to him as he sat down, leaning against the cove wall, hands still on Misty's hips.

And as Misty pulled him closer once more, she could hear the hammer of his heart and the thrumming of his fingers on her hips, and next to that the clear sound of the ocean waves echoing all around her.

* * *

_Dawn,_

_I think you need to find a boyfriend. Because I have to tell you, you're really quite left out now!!_

_Well, I think I'll leave it to you to figure out._

_Love, Misty_

* * *

_May,_

_I better get a welcoming party – because I'm joining the club._

_The club of girls with boyfriends, that is… And yes, this is a big 'step' in my life!! And yes, I am referring to both aspects, the house and boyfriend, I mean._

_Love,_

_Misty_

Misty didn't like to use the word 'adventure' or 'journey' as most would when talking about a new start in their lives.

Because even now, 'adventure' and 'journey' were an ironic reminder of what her past used to be.

* * *

Hope you liked the pokeshipping! I think I did… Ha ha!

Oh yes – I'm just wondering, am I putting enough romance in? I feel like I slip it in only at the end, but then again these one-shots are mostly about things that have happened in the past that resurface in the future…

So I guess it kinda makes sense that it's near the end, yes??

Yeah…

UGH I had something to say about something I wrote in my story BUT I FORGOT!!!

It was something important, too…!

OH YEAH!!!

Have you noticed May and Misty's houses are almost exactly identical?? Well they're also exactly identical to a house that I have in a different story… one I'm planning on posting after I finish _The Sunday List of Dreams_… as soon as I figure out what I'm going to put in my next chapter!!

ARGH, DAMN YOU WRITER'S BLOCK, DAMN YOU!!!!!!

Anyways... IKARISHIPPING NEXTTT AND IT'S GOING TO BE HAWWWTTTTTTTTTTT!!! Maybe I should change this rating....?? HAHAHAH jk. ...No, seriously, should I???? :O


	3. In Autumn

**Four Seasons**

A Collection of One-Shots:

In Autumn

_/ / doctor, doctor, you don't have to cure me from this pain that I'm feeling / /_

_/ / it's all because, because… / /_

_/ / because I'm love sick, love sick… / /_

_

* * *

  
_

_/ / I know it's craziness, but I can't help it / /_

_

* * *

  
_

_Doctor, Doctor, I'm love sick, love sick_

**I changed my mind.**

I have decided to make the last two seasons, "In Autumn" and "In Winter" a two-shot based on Ikarishipping.

Why?

BECAUSE.

I thought of the greatest idea for my Ikarishipping pairing while I was going through a couple of ideas that I thought best matched with autumn or spring…

ANYWAYS.

May and Misty will still make an appearance in the last chapter/one-shot, "In Winter" but it's main pairing will still be Ikarishipping.

I hope all you Ikarishipping lovers like that… yah? Yah? Hee, hee!!

* * *

_Summary: (Semi-AU)(…ish) It is the season of heartbreak, nostalgia, love, and loss. It is a season of friendship. //ContestPokeIkarishipping\\_

_In Autumn: She wondered when all this had started, whatever this was, exactly._

_

* * *

  
_

It is autumn.

Slateport was beautiful in the autumn. The trees that lined the city streets had just begun to change hue – nothing but oranges and reds and all the shades in between, large leaves falling from the sky and scattering across concrete streets, lighting up the bland gray city with a splash of color. The air is just the perfect temperature – always moderate and never too hot, never too cold.

But Dawn knows it won't last.

Soon it will get colder and colder, and then snow will start to fall and line the city with nothing but white. Dawn hopes it won't ever come.

Because all she wants to do now is revel in the cool of her untouched sheets and the warmth of the body lying next to her.

Because she doesn't know that if winter comes – that this will all go away.

Because all she wants to do now is burn this memory deep into her mind, make a beautiful imprint to forever keep in her heart.

And even though this moment is not romantic – it is unguarded. There are no cameras; there are no contests, no battles, no cold demeanors and fortified eyes.

There is nothing but the cool of Dawn's sheets and the warmth of Paul's body, close, so very close to her arm but not quite touching.

And all she wants to do is reach out and grasp onto his hand – but that will wake him, she knows it. And then gone are all of those make-believe moments in her head that she likes to daydream about in her spare time because really, really, _really_, she knows that Paul could never act like that to her.

And when he wakes there will be nothing but cold bearings and shielded eyes, quiet murmurs of good-byes (only from her) and the ever-stagnant silence and sometimes all she wants to do is scream.

But she doesn't.

Because she doesn't want to give up what little piece of Paul she has.

So she stays quiet, and holds on to the little token of falling leaves, waiting and hoping winter will never come.

* * *

_To My Darling Dawn,_

_I can't stop rubbing it in your face I have a boyfriend now._

_Go find yourself a coordinator boyfriend!!!_

_Trust me, you won't regret it._

_I know I don't!_

_If ya know what I mean, that is…_

_Love,_

_May_

* * *

Dawn!

_Ah, life in Cinnabar is going good – I finally unpacked everything!! It took me ages, it feels like – I never realized how much crap I have._

_Ash is good… he probably stays over at my house more so than he does at his own…_

_Uh – yeah… How are you?? How's your love life?_

_Love,_

_Misty_

_

* * *

  
_

Dawn read through the letters from Misty and May, smiling and giggling briefly to herself as she pulled her comforter closer to her. It'd been only a few minutes since Paul had left – and she was still sitting in the same spot when he'd left, clutching her down comforter close to her still naked body, hands gripping the letters tightly.

They began to crinkle in her hands, the sound loud and obnoxious in her ears.

She smiled to herself briefly, as she felt cool water slide down her face and the astringent taste of salt enter past her tightly closed lips.

Dawn took in a shaky breath, wondering where all of this was coming from. Giving a shaky bark of a laugh, Dawn wiped her eyes quickly before throwing the letters aside. They landed softly and askew against her blue pillows before throwing aside her duvet-wrapped comforter, striding to her bathroom, determined to make the day a good one.

After a long, hot shower and brief breakfast, Dawn turned to see the time turn to 10:40 a.m. She brushed her fingers through her now dry cobalt hair, pinning her hair between her triangle shaped clips – things she still kept as a keepsake from her traveling years. They were slightly worn, yes, but that was what made them special.

Walking out her door, a large bag hanging loosely from her shoulders, Dawn locked her apartment door before she fell in step and into an elevator that hummed as it carried her downwards. When she left through the revolving door of her apartment building, she stopped briefly, before turning on her heel to the right and walking towards the shopping district of Slateport.

There were leaves scattered across the sidewalk, and Dawn's heels clicked and crunched as she stepped on dead leaves, devoid of water and life.

She had wondered when exactly, this had started.

Every morning, getting up and watching Paul leave (silently) before jumping out of bed and going into a routine of showering, eating, shopping, eating, going home and sitting to wait for Paul to come.

And sometimes he didn't come – and that bothered Dawn.

Not because she was sex-depraved, god no, but because she missed his company.

And although most people would say he was horrible company – Dawn remembered what it was like before they had started this, whatever _this_ was.

When Paul had first moved to Slateport, it had taken Dawn almost a whole month to finally figure out that the man with the mauve hair was yes, in fact, her long lost crush from her pre-teen years was living in Slateport and that no, she was not hallucinating or going crazy.

Naturally quiet, Dawn had almost always done most of the talking. Paul had patiently sat and listened to her – _to her surprise and perhaps dismay, because she always wanted to hear more about him, him, him_ – whatever she had to say, whether it be problems about her next contest appeals routine, or complaints about the strange and rapist-like neighbor in the building next to hers that she had noticed had stuck a telescope that faced straight across to her building ("It may not be pointed at my room but you never know!!") or just talking about the leaves falling outside the café window. She was surprised that, when Paul did speak, he always seemed to know what to say – choosing his words carefully and cautiously, knowing what the wrong selection of terms could do to a person. This went on for at least a few months and without asking Dawn, her heart had gone and fallen straight back into love with Paul.

Of course, she'd never said anything about it.

Because it wasn't like Paul had shown any inkling of emotion towards Dawn in that way, and Dawn was pretty sure that lunch was all she was going to get out of the boy.

Until one night they decided to go for dinner, and the next thing she knew Dawn was pulling Paul down and closer to her, their lips meeting in a frenzied and rushed kiss, pent up feelings and anxieties bursting from their bottle all at once. She was afraid of approaching him the next day (he had left early in the morning before she woke) that they would never be able to talk again. But he'd acted as though nothing had happened, inviting her to dinner once again a few nights later.

That time they'd ended up in Paul's bed.

What had started out as occasional bump-ins turned into lunch, and lunches turned into walks through the city or park, and walks had turned to dinner, and dinner had turned into something else.

But not the something else Dawn had wanted. (Or at least not all of the something else she wanted.)

And maybe she had known that this was all she could expect – after all, this was Paul she was talking about.

But she couldn't help but hope – after all, she was just another girl falling in love.

* * *

Dawn felt herself stumble into her apartment, keys dropping loudly against the granite kitchen island right by her door, which slammed loudly into it's position, a lock clicking into place. She felt Paul's hands clutch harshly to her hips, his lips insistent on hers. She felt his tongue run against her bottom lip and opened her mouth willingly, the warm muscle slipping into her mouth and when it brushed against her own she felt something rush through her veins, uncontrollable and leaving trails of heat underneath her skin.

Paul's hands were moving now – higher and pulling her shirt along with it – and Dawn heard her breathing turn heavy, loud and harsh against her own ears. Her eyes opened slightly as Paul moved his mouth away from hers and down the side of her neck, his tongue flicking out, tickling and at the same time sending shocks of heat throughout her body. Dawn grabbed at his button up shirt desperately, small whines emitting from her mouth. She looked up just a little bit as Paul moved back, kicking his shoes off and inclining his head up to look at her.

And for a moment, their eyes met, and Dawn thought for a moment she saw something else then what she normally did, but in an instant, it was gone.

And the next thing Dawn knew there was darkness as her shirt flew over her head and her back met the cool, Egyptian cotton of her indigo sheets.

Dawn reveled in the cool sensation of the sheets on her back, and the warmth of the body above her.

* * *

He was gone the next morning. She hadn't even been awake when he'd left, and Dawn sat up, her sheets pressed under her arms to hold them up against her chest, showing her modesty and perhaps hiding what she held in her heart.

She didn't cry, no, but she sure as hell felt like shit. Huffing angrily as she felt tears spring unintentionally in her eyes, Dawn threw aside her comforter, marching herself over to her dresser as she pulled on some sweats and a cami, breaking her normal routine. She looked into the mirror that hung above her vanity table, and for a moment she didn't recognize the girl staring back at her. Dawn sat down in the plush cushion stool before turning on it's revolving top, to stare at her bed.

The sheets on her bed were rumpled, her pillows still holding the slight imprint of weary heads leaning in and against them. Her duvet was slipping off her white comforter, the color stark against the darker shade of blue and purple in her sheets.

Dawn wondered when all this had started.

And Dawn wondered when it should all stop.

* * *

So…. Basically…. Dawn is having a no strings attached sort of relationship with Paul. Anyways – the next chapter will explain a little more in detail what's going on. This is just sort of an intro of information for you all.

YEAH.

I hated how short this was.

Ugh.

And was that little description too much? I don't think so – I mean it's not like I actually SAID anything or anything like that I just implied it all with the clothes fallin' off and all… Ha ha!

Well, anywho, the next chapter will probably be longer and have more romance in it than this one did.


End file.
